Typical fuel injection systems include a plurality of fuel injectors mounted to an associated engine. In some applications, the injectors are mounted such that they inject fuel into an air inlet port just behind an inlet valve. In other applications, the injectors are mounted to directly inject fuel into the combustion chamber. In any case, the injector must be retained in position and supplied with the appropriate fuel and control connections.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.